Wonderfully, Pleasurably Miserable
by deadsmiley
Summary: This is one of your typical love stories. Break up and make up, tragedies, dates, fluff, you know the rest. So all you PERCABETH lovers, read it! It's so stuffed with percabeth that it's going to explode. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Set after LO and shut up, I DON"T OWN PJO._

Annabeth's POV

I don't know what's wrong with me right now. I'm supposed to be having the time of my life. Sixteen, no homework, relaxation, and summer go extremely well together, yet I feel… empty. It's like there's a hole in me somewhere but I can't find it, much less fix it. So I sat on my bed thinking, thinking of the past few months and what's different. After a while, it hit me; Percy! How could I have forgotten him? I remembered that after the war everyone was kind of happy that Kronos was finally dead… well not everyone. Percy and I had another argument… another argument about Luke.

-----------------------------------------_Flashback-----------------------------------------------------_

_Percy and I were at the beach, enjoying the view of the sunset._

"_Hey Annabeth, it's getting kind of chilly. Do you, um, need my jacket?"_

_I didn't respond. Percy looked into my eyes and saw that I was a million miles away._

"_Wise Girl, are you okay?"_

"_Wise Girl?"_

"_Annabeth?"_

"_Annabeth!"_

_When I finally came back to my senses, Percy had a worried look on his face._

"_What's wrong, Annabeth?"_

"_It's nothing-"_

"_No, there's something."_

"_Okay fine… it's just that, well… I ,um, kinda miss Luke."_

"_I know that it's hard for you to lose him, but he's gone. Whatever you do, he's not going to come back. Besides, it's easy to forget him. Just think of all the horrible things he's done"_

"_It's not that easy, okay! What if you lost Tyson! Luke was a brother to me!"_

"_Tyson's different. He didn't do horrible things. Just think of Beckondorf. Think of Ethan. Think of all tho-"_

"_You're not making me feel better here! I watched him die, Percy. I wanted to do something so bad to help him, but I couldn't because I was injured. Do you know how hard it was to-"_

"_I don't care about what you think of him! Why can't you just see that Luke's a monster?"_

"_You know what? I don't want to spend my time with someone who doesn't care about what I think."_

_With that, I walked away from Percy, leaving him by himself. The day after that, I went home._

_-------------------------------------------End Of Flashback-----------------------------------------_

I sighed as I thought of Percy. I left him… again! How could I have been such a jerk? I bet that this time, he really wasn't going to talk to me now. How could I ever get him to know that I still want to be his girlfriend and kiss him underwater? But still, even the sight of him would make me feel better. I got a drachma and went inside the bathroom. I made a rainbow and threw the drachma in. The picture of the boy before me instantly relieved my stress. It also made me nervous. Percy was in his apartment, lifting weights… with his shirt off. I watched as his muscles flexed every time he lifted the weights… and is that a 6 pack? Oh my gods Percy has a 6 pack! After what seemed like forever, I decided to start apologizing.

"Hi, Percy."

Well, that caught him off guard and his arms buckled and 100 pounds of pain crashed on his body.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah, it's me. I, um, just wanted, um, you to know that, well, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"No, me first. I just wanted you to know that I was living in the past again. Luke can't be back, much less still having good in him."

"And I was too pushy and I'm sorry about what I said. Really. And I do care about what you think."

That made me smile.

"So, uh, do you want to come to San Fran for a few weeks?"

"Nah, come over to New York. It's much more fun at my place."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'll ask my dad if I can come."

"If he says yes, then come on next Monday. I'll pick you up at the airport at 10 am."

"Okay, bye! Oh wait, one more thing.

"What?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you all along that… that"

"What Annabeth?"

"That... we're gonna have a blast!" I said as I swiped my hand through the mist. Dang it, I was so stupid. _We're gonna have a blast! _That sounds so gay and I can't be gay, I'm a girl! *sighs* How can I show him that I still love him?!

Anyway, I still had to get dad to let me go to Percy's. I walked down the stairs and to my dad with puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. My dad looked up from his paper and said,

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Percy offered me to stay at his apartment for a few weeks. Can I go?"

"Percy?! I thought he broke up with you and that you two hate each other!"

"Well, it turns out that we're just friend right now and we both apologized."

"Okay. Fine with me."

Yes. I finally got to be with my best friend Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I can't believe that Annabeth is coming over in two days. My mom is really happy too, because she missed Annabeth. I remembered the underwater kiss we had shared and I felt extremely sad and empty. Suddenly, I heard a voice that I kind of recognized in my head.

_You know you like her. You know that you don't want to be "just friends"_

_Who are you? Kronos?_

_Kronos? Who, me? You've heard from me before, I'm your gut, Vladigut!_

_What??!_

_Haven't you heard of the phrase "Listen to your gut"?_

_Yeah, but-_

_Well there you go! Anyways, you really should get back together with blondie._

_Annabeth?_

_Yeah, she's a perfect match! You two are best friends, you've saved her life countless times, vice versa, believe my kid. There are so many reasons to go after her that if you stuffed them all in a bag, it'll be bigger than my aunt Helga. And believe me. That wo-gut is huge. Unnaturally huge. Besides, blondie's gut is cute._

_What?!_

_Yeah, blondie's gut has those irresistible stormy grey eyes and nice curves. She's hot._

_You're a perv. Get out of my mind._

I forced myself to think of other things to get him out.

_Remember, you two aren't "just friends". What I'm saying is right!_

_Get Out!_

And my gut was no longer in my head. Though I tried to forget about what happened, it clung on to me throughout the day. Maybe Annabeth and I should take it to the next level. Maybe friendship wasn't enough. Maybe only love will fill my emptiness. Maybe my perverted gut is right. Maybe, just maybe, Annabeth would be thinking of the something as I am, and her gut is telling her that friends aren't enough too, and-

_I told you I was right. And oh, by the way, blondie's gut ­__is__ telling blondie about what you were thinking._

_What? How do you know?_

_I GM'd her._

_GM'd?_

_Gut Messaging. And by the way, blondie's gut thinks I'm hot._

_Ew. Get out of my head._

_Ha, this time I'm here to-_

"MY GUT IS NOT GONNA BE IN MY HEAD! YOU GET OUT OF THERE YOU STUPID, RETARDED GUT!" I screamed. Vladigut was finally out of my head, but my mom and Paul were staring at me.

"Hormones." I said to them as I went to my room.

_You didn't have to yell._

I almost screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I just couldn't wait to get off the plane. I could stretch my legs, breath in fresh air, and most importantly, look deeply into Percy's sea green eyes. I mean, I don't know how you can get lost in two eyeballs, but I just do. Anyways, there would be so much to do with Percy. We could go to the movies, go to the park, a walk on the beach, wait. Am I thinking of going on a date with Seaweed Brain? Yes. Yes, I was thinking of that. A couple of years ago, I would have kicked myself for even thinking about that, but know I guess I've matured and accepted the fact that… that I love… Percy Jackson.

Attention all passengers. We are about to land, so please buckle your seatbelts because we don't want you crashing into a wall and bleeding all over the place. The last time we did that, the flight attendants were all grossed out and the carpet got stained… sorry whoever's sitting in seat 29-B.

That gave me the chills. Like last night. I kept on hearing this voice in me. I thought it was my mom, but it claimed to be my gut. So I was really creeped out. So by the time the plane landed and I got my stuff, it was about 10 am and yep, the first person at the gates was Percy Jackson. I ran into him and gave him a great big hug. It must of hurt because Percy didn't hug me back. Anyway, he loaded my stuff into a cab and we were on our way to Percy's apartment.

Percy's POV

I was really glad to see Annabeth today, but I really didn't need her death hug. So we were in the cab and we weren't talking. We weren't even looking at each other.

_Come on, do something already!_

_Not now Vladigut!_

_Tell her you missed her! Say she smells nice! Just do something!_

_No!_

_Fine, then I'll do something. Hey, babe._

Holy crap my gut was flirting with Annabeth's gut. I wonder what she's thinking right now.

Annabeth's POV

_Not now, Alegutsia!_

_Why? Sea green's gut likes me. In fact, we've been dating for about a year._

_How come I hear you now and not a year ago?_

_Hormones, girl. You gotta love'em_

Percy's POV

I guess that Annabeth and I should be talking.

"So, how was life in San Fran?"

"It was okay."

"Are your relations with your stepmom better?"

"Kinda."

"Um, Annabeth?"

"Yea?"

"I just wanted to say to you that…"

"What?"

"I still love you." I whispered.

Annabeth stiffened when I said that and I expected that she would reject me, but instead, she just shook her head and smiled. I didn't know what was going on, so I held hand and started to look into her eyes and stroke her hair.

"Hey, cut it out back there!"

It was the cab driver.

"God dammit the next thing I know, I have two teenagers making out in my car. Don't teenagers know that love is supposed to be private? Most people don't like to see others suck face."

After that, Annabeth and I were tomato red and silent. When we got home, I paid the cab driver and lugged Annabeth's stuff to my apartment. I watched TV as she unpacked in the guest room. After a while she sat next to me and watched with me. Honestly, I really don't know what girls liked to watch, but I was watching a UFC fight and Annabeth was pretty drawn into it. After the fight had ended, there was nothing left to watch, so I turned the TV off and I just sat with Annabeth.

"Do you really still love me?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I turned my head to face her.

"Of course I do. I still remember the feeling of that underwater kiss."

Then for some reason, she started tearing up and sobbing.

"Annabeth! What wrong? Was it something I said?"

She didn't answer so I guess I had to comfort her. I gave her a hug and rubbed her back in comforting small circles.

"There, there."

So after about ten minutes of hugging, she finally started talking again.

"P-Percy, i-it's just that, I left you th-that day alone, and you still love me after everything I did, and I feel so guilty because you forgave me even though I was a jerk, and… and…. and I'msohappythatyouwantme!"

"Annabeth, you weren't a jerk. You were just confused and sad."

Well, Annabeth broke up in tears again and I had to comfort her more. Not that I didn't like it. Gutsy was right, I did like Annabeth.

"I-I'm sorry, P-Percy. I shouldn't have been so overreactive."

"No, you did nothing wrong! It's alright tha-"

"Percy, I love you too."

That wasn't totally unexpected, but Annabeth said those words and she meant it. I couldn't have felt any happier. And before she would start crying again, I leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Like, a real kiss.

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe it. First of all, Percy still loves me. Second of all, he cares about me. And third of all, HE GAVE ME A KISS, LIKE A REAL ONE!! *shrieks in mind* So at first, I was just totally surprised. Then, I saw that Percy was kind of kissing by himself and I kissed too. It was like, totally awesome. So, we just sat together on the couch, kissing. I thought about making out with him, but I guess that now's not the right time. The kiss was really sweet, literally. Percy's lips taste good. It was like he was a kissing expert. Oh no, did he practice with Rachel? No, don't think like that. Percy loves _me._ It was the best kiss ever, except that we had to break up for air.

Percy's POV

Wow. Annabeth was a really great kisser. Throughout the kiss, we kept on running our hands over each other and I loved it when Annabeth slightly pulled on my hair.

"So Annabeth, what do you wanna do now? my mom won't be back till ten."

"I got pretty tired from the plane ride and I wanna sleep."

"Okay. Um, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Has there been a voice in your head that claims to be your gut?"  
Her eyes widened and she looked freaked out.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Yea, me too. So how about if we quiet them down with some Pepto Bismol?"

She smiled and followed me to the medicine cabinet. Take that, Vladigut.

"Okay now. You can go to bed. I'll be in my room."

"Wait, Percy."

"What?"

"I, um, I-I was wondering if…"

"What?"

"Ifyouwannasleepwithme."

I was like, woah. That was unexpected.  
"Annabeth, aren't you taking things a little too fast?"

"No, I don't wanna do it with you! I just want to fall asleep in your arms."

"Oh. Okay."

Annabeth's POV

Percy has got to be the best person ever. He's cute, strong, brave, caring, and sensitive. Who could be better for me than him? So I climbed into bed and he climbed in too. At first, it seemed a little awkward, but then he wrapped his strong arm around my waist and put one arm on his chest. It was a very, very comfortable position. I just cuddled myself up and snuggled close to him. It felt great to be so close to Percy. Soon, I fell asleep.

Percy's POV

I just lay there staring and Annabeth's beautiful face. I used my other arm to stroke her hair. Annabeth looked great without using any make-up, and that was what I liked about her. Well, that wasn't the only thing. She was smart, brave and caring. Who could resist such a great girl? I could melt from just looking at her for too long and I could get high of her sweet scent. I just lay there, stroking Annabeth's hair and looking at her beauty. After who knows how long, I finally closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in Percy's arms. I smiled to myself as he slept. He looked so peaceful as he slept, his body rising and falling with each breath. Since Percy's arms were around me, I figured that not waking up Percy was out of the question. I climbed out of bed and started to comb my hair.

"Morning."

"It's not morning. You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, right. it's noon."

"Actually, it's two. We slept through lunch."

"Do you feel like eating?"

"Not really."

"Me neither."

"We still got eight hours left, Percy. What do you want to do?

"Well, we could wrestle for a few hours and then we could um…"

"What?"

"Um, wecouldgotodinnerthengotoamovieforthenight."

"You wanna go on a date with me?"

Percy nodded nervously.

"Sure, when do you wanna leave?"

"How's about six thirty?"

"Fine with me."

"I bet I could beat you at wrestling, Annabeth."

"No way."

We cleared the living room and started wrestling. I pounced on him and made him fall, but he just rolled over and he was on top now. I squirmed as I tried to free myself, but he was a lot stronger than before, taller too. He pinned me down and I couldn't get up. He beat me in less than five minutes.

"Okay, you win."

But Percy was staring at me in a weird way. Then I realized that he was on top of me. At first I thought that it was just for wrestling, but now, I think that we're getting somewhere. I just stared into his sea green eyes. So after forever, we finally decided to break the gap between us and kissed.

Like the first time, it felt so great to be kissing Percy. But this time, I wanted more. I started to lick his bottom lip and he let me in. I explored his entire mouth and it was great. And just then, it hit me. I was making out with Percy. I instantly pulled off of him.

"What's wrong Annabeth?"

"N-No, it's nothing."

"It's something because you pulled away from me."

"Okay, it's just that, I think we're going a bit too fast. I mean, today we just admitted that we still love each other and we already slept together."

"Well, you said that you wanted to fall asleep in my arms."

"Yea, and I kind of regret it. I'm sor-"

"No, it's alright. Let's just stick to hugging and holding hands. Deal?"

"Deal." I said as I smiled and gave him a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

This was it. It was the time to take Annabeth to some romantic restaurant and watch some movie that we would both enjoy. Well, kind of enjoy. She insisted that I pick the restaurant and I pick the movie. So, as a result, we were going to this Italian place I found and we were going to watch Drag Me To Hell. I know, it's a horror movie and people might say that we're watching it because I want Annabeth to hold my hand, my reason for choosing it isn't entire that. I really never watched it before and I thought that it would be great. Besides, Annabeth's been through way more creepier stuff than seeing that pathetic stuff from horror movies.

Annabeth insisted that she had to dress up, even though I told her that she was fine and that she was always beautiful to me. But girls never listen to that stuff. As for me, I just wore my Levi's jeans and a striped Abercrombie shirt. So after forever, Annabeth stepped got out of the guest room. When I saw her, she smiled at me, then frowned. Why? Oh. My mouth a hanging like, an inch off the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"No it's okay."

"It's just that… that you look gorgeous."

Her cheeks turned bright pink and she gave me a smile. Dammit, she was so hot! She was wearing a pink short and a red skirt that showed me a lot of her legs.

"So, uh, do you wanna leave now?" I asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"This really nice little Italian restaurant."

So we grabbed a cab and got to the small restaurant and for some reason, I felt a little disappointed.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"Well, I guess that this small restaurant's not good enough for you."

"What?"

"It serves great food, but I think that you deserve something a lot fancier. I'm a total idiot for-"

"Percy, you're not an idiot. Anywhere's fine with me… as long as I'm with you."

I smiled at that.

"Well then c'mon, lets get us some dinner."

I held my arm out and she looped her arm around mine.

We're like a real couple now, I thought.

Annabeth's POV

The restaurant Percy took me to was so romantic! There weren't a lot of people and the lights were dim and soft music played in the corner. We decided to sit in a dark little corner that was isolated from everyone else. The waiter brought us our menus and we ordered what we wanted. Secretly, after the waiter left, I inched closer to Percy's hand and held it. I looked at Percy to see his reaction. He just looked into my eyes and gave me a kiss. What a sweet boyfriend. The food they serve here is like, incredible. I never thought that food could taste so good. After we had eaten, Percy said to wait and he dug something from his pocket. Oh my gods it was a ring.

"Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?"

'O-Of course, Percy!"

When I opened the box, I saw pearl on a golden band engraved with owls.

"Percy, it's beautiful."

"Glad you like it."

I pulled him close and gave him a kiss. And we just kissed, ignoring the glares we got from the other customers and waiters.

"When does the movie start?" I asked.

"In about twenty minutes. Don't worry. We're really close to the theater."

We grabbed another cab and headed for the theater.

"Two tickets for Drag Me To Hell." Percy said.

"Enjoy the movie." The mean old ticket lady spat out. She was probably jealous because she didn't have Percy with her.

Percy's POV

After I paid for the snacks and drinks, I led Annabeth to our seats.

"In the back, Percy?"

"Yeah, we get the best view in the back."

"Well, don't people who sit in the back make out and do it?"

"We're not, so who cares?

For some reason, Annabeth was actually scared at some parts and we cuddled. The best part was that she held my arm tightly throughout the entire movie. I felt great to be so close to her. After the movie ended, Annabeth leaned close to me and I decided that it was time for a kiss. So, we kissed through the credits and continued kissing until the custodian said that we had to go.

Honestly, I was really sad that our date was over. But then again, she was going home with me. So things probably weren't that bad. When we got home, it was around nine and mom still hasn't come back yet. Annabeth said that she had to shower, so I guess that I might as well shower too and get to spend more time with her. (Not together of course! There were two bathrooms.) I finished before her and sat down on the couch to watch TV. After a while, Annabeth joined me. She said that it was kinda cold so I got her a blanket and then she cuddled up and leaned on me. her head was on my shoulder and I put my head onto hers. After about an hour of watching TV, my mom finally came home. She really wanted to say hi to Annabeth, but she had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"Well, I guess that Ill be going to bed now, Percy. You two should get some rest too."

"Okay mom."

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. there was just one problem. Annabeth kept on clinging on my arm and she wouldn't let go. She probably thought that my arm was a pillow.

"Mom?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Annabeth's clinging on my arm and she won't let go. I think she thinks that my arm is a pillow."

"Well, I guess that I trust you, so you can spend the night with her."

"Okay."

My heart was doing back flips and front flips and summersaults and… you get the point.

"Annabeth, I know you're awake."

"Okay Percy, you caught me. I just wanna sleep in your arms again."

"Okay Wise Girl, good night."

"Good night Seaweed Brain."

She cuddled up and snuggled into my arms and fell asleep. That night I had the best sleep ever, probably because I had an angel in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

-

Percy's POV

When I woke up, it was about eight thirty and Annabeth was still cuddled up and sleeping in my arms. She looked beautiful. She didn't have to wear any make up and she was still beautiful. Naturally beautiful. I lay there in bed with Annabeth in my arms and got lost in her beauty. After who knows how long, she fluttered her eyes open and stared into my eyes. And I stared into her eyes. So we lay in bed, staring into each other's eyes. After another who knows how long, I finally broke the silence.

"Uh, I'm gonna, uh, take a shower now."

"I'll take one too, Seaweed Brain." (Remember, 2 bathrooms. It would seem pretty creepy to be showering together.)

After I took my shower, I was about to eat breakfast when I heard this beautiful voice singing. It's probably mom, I thought. But then, I heard the sizzle of bacon and I realized that mom was making breakfast. No one sings when they make breakfast. So that must mean that… Annabeth's singing in the shower! She was so good at it! I just sat down in the hall way and listened to her sing. Wait. Is she singing Taylor Swift? Oh my gods she was singing Love Story. Ew. That song makes me wanna puke. But I listened on anyways. Annabeth's singing was to great to be ignored. Suddenly, the door swung open and I saw Annabeth. Darn it, she caught me.

"Percy, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, um… was checking this wall to see if… there were termites in it." My cheeks were turn red.

"C'mon, Percy. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, I was listening to you sing. Your singing was the best I heard in my life."

"Aw, Percy, that's so sweet! Thank you!" she said as she flushed.

She held my hand as we went to the breakfast area to eat breakfast.

"How did you two sleep last night?"

We both flushed.

"Pretty good, mom."

"Percy didn't drool."

"I don't drool!"

"Yes you do!" I punched Annabeth's arm playfully.

"Well, I gotta go to work soon, so you kids eat your breakfast and do whatever you want." Mom said as she left.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"What do you wanna do, Percy?"

"I don't know. Watch TV?"

"Sure."

We sat there watching BJ Penn kill GSP while we munched on toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

_Hey kid._

Oh my gods not this again.

_Chew up your food better. Do you know how hard it is to digest boulders of whatever you're eating?_

_Didn't I take care of you?_

_Not really. Pepto Bismol knocks me out and makes me unconscious, but everyone knows that you can't kill a gut._

_Well, bacon and eggs taste awesome together, and I prefer eating them fast._

_Then eat slower, kid._

_Or what?_

_I'll make sure that you throw up all over blondie._

My eyes widened at that.

_And if you ever use Pepto Bismol on me again, I make sure that you throw up in blondie's mouth when you kiss her._

_You wouldn't._

_Watch me._

_N-No, NO! I take that back. Please. I don't want to make Annabeth feel sick._

_No more Pepto Bismol?_

_No more. But could you flirt with Annabeth's gut while I sleep?_

_Sure._

Yes. I finally got Vladigut out of my wa-. Wait why was Annabeth looking at me with a weird face?

"Percy? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine, Annabeth."

"Your gut giving you problems?"

"Yes."

"I told Vladigut to GM your gut when we sleep."

Annabeth looked confused.

"Your gut never told you about Gut Messaging and about Vladigut, her boygut?"

"Alegutsia never did tell me much."

"Oh."

Well, the day went by pretty quickly. We just watched TV and snuggled. Yes, a big strong man like me likes to snuggle with my girl. You're giving me weird looks now, aren't you? Well, if you could find such a great girl like Annabeth, then you would be doing the same as I would.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

Well, Percy and I just watched TV the entire day. Percy's mom didn't look too happy when we told her, but she was probably okay. Anyways, I had dinner at Percy's house today. He said that he would take me out to someplace, but I said that it would be too expensive to eat out everyday while I was here. And today, I found out that Percy's mom is a great cook. Well, mostly a great cook. Her food tastes wonderful, but it doesn't look wonderful. For example:

"Ms. Jackson, you made a brownies? Isn't that a bit too much for dessert?"

"No Annabeth, it's lasagna, the main course."

Yep, things are pretty weird. I guess that Percy's mom just liked to color her food. Well, something even weirder happened. Well, it was time for desert and I saw that on the table, there were these round blue things. I thought that they were blue sugar cookies. At first when I touched it, it was kinda soft but I thought that it was the soft kind. So, I put cinnamon, sugar, and a bit of whipped cream on it. Then, I realized that Percy and Ms. Jackson were staring at me.

"Um, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"That's ham."

I kinda screamed.

"How is it ham?"

"My mom colored it blue and she cooks it until it's hard."

"Oh." I said, slightly freaked out.

After dinner, Percy's mom said that we should go out for a walk or something,

"Where do you wanna go, Annabeth?'

"Where can we go?"

"Central Park, the streets, the beach, the-"

"Let's go to the beach, Percy."

Percy's POV

Wait. Did Annabeth just say that she wanted to go to the beach with me? Wow. I can already picture what's gonna happen next. Yeah, me and Annabeth, kissing in the moonlight. While we were walking, Annabeth slipped her arm around mine and we intertwined our fingers. We're like a couple. Correction. We _are_ a couple. I looked at Annabeth and she smiled at me.

Annabeth's POV

Percy was got to stop being such a sweet person, or else I might just melt into a puddle. I know that it sounded gay and cheesy, but I did have a strange feeling when he talked to me, or when we held hands, or when we kissed, or when we- you get my point. I don't know if Aphrodite is just bored and wants to torture me or if my hormones are kicking in , but now I have a special connection to Percy. Love. I rested my head on his shoulder as he walked and he put his arm around my waist to pull me in closer.

We walked by the shore and it felt great. The bright full moon shone like a night sun (A/N: I'm sorry, I'm trying to make a romantic scene here. Sorry if it sucks and you think that I'm weird.) and it lit the way. The crash of the waves added romance to the romantic moment and reminding me of Percy's eyes. The night was so peaceful, so much like him. I decided that I wanted to lie down with Percy and look at the beautiful stars.

"Percy, could you lie down with me?"

"Sure."

I grabbed his hand as soon as he lay beside me.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love your too, Wise Girl."

I decided that it was time to get all smooched up.

I spun my body until I was on top of him (No, they are not gonna do it.) and I dropped my head so it was right in front of his. Our foreheads touched as we rubbed noses. I could see his sea green eyes even in the dark. And finally, I closed the gap between our lips and we kissed. I just wished that someone would have taken a picture of us kissing and the background and would send it to my Yahoo. So after like, ten minutes of kissing and seven break a parts for air, we finally settled down and lay beside each other again.

"Annabeth, see those two stars out there?"

"Percy, you're such a Seaweed Brain. There are bazigakipillions (Is that a word? I saw it once in an article.) of stars out there and you expect me to find the two you're talking about?"

"No, Look at the two that are kinda close to each other and are gleaming brighter than the others?"

"Yeah."

"It reminds me of your eyes."

I blushed furiously after the compliment.

"It reminds me of us." I said as we started kissing again.

After a while, we happily went home, arm in arm and fingers intertwined. What a good night it had been.


	9. Chapter 9

_It's been a few days after the walk on the beach._

Percy's POV

I woke in the middle of the night. Sometimes I just do that for no good reason. I thought about the past few days with Annabeth. After another week, she'll be going back home. *sigh* I didn't want her to leave me. I loved her smile, her eyes, how she loops her arm through mine, everything about her. For the past few days, Annabeth and I have been like, spending each second of the day with each other. During the day we would wrestle, watch TV, read a book, take nap, or play a board game or something. It really didn't matter what we did, but what did matter was that we did things together. And we would always be touching in one way or another, whether it was a brush against fingers, a hug, holding hands, snuggling, or something else. It was really special to me and I liked it. I wonder how she feels and do I hear screaming? I walked out of my room and I realized that the screaming was coming from Annabeth's room. I slowly stepped in and I was shocked to see Annabeth crying.

"No, stop, Percy!" She wailed.

She's having a nightmare about me?

"No!" she screamed.

"Percy, you can't leave me! I love you! Don't go away! Don't die!" She sobbed.

"Why'd you have to sacrifice yourself to save me? Why?"

I quickly got to Annabeth's side and gently shook her.

"Annabeth, snap out of it. It was just a bad dream. I'm here."

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open and when she saw me, she hugged me.

"It's just a bad dream. I'm here, Wise Girl."

"I-I'm sorry Percy."

"No, don't be. I have nightmares about you sometimes."

"Can you stay with me?"

"Sure." I said as I climbed onto the bed and lay beside her.

"Thank you, Percy."

"I love you, Wise Girl. Good night."

"Good night, Percy."

Annabeth's POV

I woke up this morning in Percy's arms. Percy looked peaceful when he slept. It turns out that he doesn't drool in his sleep. Suddenly, Ms. Jackson come in and gasps. I quickly climbed out of bed and woke up Percy.

"Why are you two in the same bed?"

"Well, um, Ms. Jackson… I had a nightmare about Percy dying in the final battle and I started screaming in my sleep."

"Yeah mom, I heard Annabeth screaming and I got worried so went to her room to comfort her."  
"And why did you two end up in the same bed?"

"Well, Annabeth still seemed insecure, and she asked me if I would stay with her."

"Okay then kids. I just don't want you two to be doing things that you'll regret."

Percy and I both flushed when she said that. After breakfast was over, we were kinda bored, so Percy suggested that we should go to the beach for a picnic.

"That's a great idea, Percy! Since it was you're idea, I'll just get my bikini and you'll pack all the stuff we need." I said as I gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Girls." Percy grumbled.

I was digging through my suitcase when I Alegutsia started bothering me again.

_Girl, you have got to get your stuff more organized… or else it's whuppin' time._

_Alegutsia, you're not black. You're white, like me. (Stereotypic racism. No offense.)_

_Okay._

_So, how do you think I look?_

_As a gut, I don't wear bikinis or read fashion magazines or watch TV. I don't know._

_Why don't you just GM some fashion designer's gut?_

_You do know that there is a fee to GMing right?_

_No, I don't._

_Don't you know about Dolguts?_

_No._

_It's the gut currency._

_One hundred peguts equal one Dolgut. And one hundred Dolguts equals a Gutsdonian Pound._

_Is that where you're from? Gutsdonia?_

_Yes._

_So how does gut money let you GM?_

_Well, we insert Dolguts into our compugut and we get to talk to people via the Intergut. _

_Well if you insert Dolguts into your computer, can't you just take them out?_

_No, the gutvernment passed a law that says that you can't take Dolguts from your compugut._

_Who collects the Dolguts?_

_The workers from Gutex and UPGut_

_Oh. I think you're crazy._

_No, you're crazy. You're the one who had the Pepto Bismol._

_Well you were kinda creepy, and-_

_Excuse me? Who's creepy? You're creepy. You've got fleshy sticks that move sticking out of you upper body's sides! You've got two more fleshy sticks sticking out of your lower body! That's creepy. And your head isn't directly attached to your main body. It's attached onto a fleshy cylinder that's attached to your main body. Face it, you're a creep._

_Those are called arms and legs!_

_So what? I don't care!_

_That's it it's time for more Pepto Bismol._

_And I'll make sure that you get indigestion and diarrhea._

_Darn it._

_Well… just get out of my head. Okay?_

_Whatever._


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's POV

"C'mon Annabeth. Hurry up." Sometimes women could be so slow at getting prepared.

"Coming, Percy."

My mouth hanged all the way to the ground. Really. I think that it touched the ground, but I wasn't that sure. I was too busy staring at Annabeth. Okay, so I did this on our first date. But this time, she was looking hot. I mean, not to sound cheesy, gay, and retarded, but she like a bonfire hot! (A/N: Sorry) I didn't think that I was a perv or anything, but heck she was hot! She was wearing this white bikini with a pink flower pattern. Yeah, Annabeth was in a totally feminine swimming suit. She was even wearing pink. (A/N: Light, scarlet pink. Hot pink would be for guys… and girls. But the pink Annabeth was wearing was the feminine one.) I didn't want to say it, but I was checking her out. Her bikini was showing me so much of herself and I felt… aroused. (A/N: Sorry if this is kinda disturbing to y'all. And no, I will not write how arousing Annabeth looks. But to all you pervs out there, let's say that what Vladigut said about Alegutsia in chapter 2 also applies to Annabeth.) I wished that I could of wore some kinda arousing swimming trunks or something. To me, a pair of nave blue Nike swimming trunks seemed… unappealing. Maybe I should wear a bikini, just look to feel special because everyone would be staring at me. Maybe if I threw in a little black and hot pink, more people would stare at me, their mouths touching the ground. But that would have to wait for next time. There was no way I was going to go to the mall and pick out the perfect bikini right now. That could take hours.

"Okay Percy, enough staring at me. We should go."

"What? O-Oh, yes!"

Annabeth smirked.

"You've never a girl wearing a bikini?"

"No, it's just that…"

"You've never seen a girl as good as me wear a bikini?"

"Yes." I finally said.

Annabeth seemed satisfied and she leaned over for a kiss. And we kissed. For ten minutes. Make that twenty. Any way, by the time we got to the beach, it was around noon, the hottest time of the day and not a lot of people were around.

"Percy, why do you wear swimming trunks? You don't even get wet."

"So people don't say 'It's a boy that doesn't get wet!' then everyone crowds around me, I lose sight of you, and they send me to the circus."

"Oh. Now I see why."

"Hey Annabeth, you wanna go deep into the water?"

"I don't know…"

"It'll fun."

"Okay."

We swam until nobody could see us and then I went under water. I pulled down Annabeth from underneath the water and I gave her an air bubble.

"Percy, don't scare me like that!" she screamed.

Then she punched my arm. And kicked me. But it didn't hurt, since you can't fight someone underwater and expect him or her or it or thing or gut or wogut or Michael Jackson or me to get hurt. (A/N: I refer to myself as "Me', a gender by its own, since I'm special, talent, bold, brave, confident, whatever positive word that fits, and one of a kind. There wasn't anyone who combined guts and PJO together. I mean, I look like a guy, but on the inside, I'm different. I have a living gut inside of me, Gutrick. I also have a living intestine in me, Frankintestestine. They're always talking to me and arguing over who's more important in the process of digestion. That's how beast I am. Not even my Asian brothers, who are very special, have my specialness. (Visit my profile, all the answers are in there.)) So, Annabeth and I were fooling around underwater and all of a sudden, this violent whirlpool came and swirled Annabeth away and took her air bubble. An image of my dad, not Paul but my real dad, showed up in front of my face.

"Dad, didn't we go over this in the spring?"

"But Perc-"

"No, we signed a contract and we brought it to court. The jury agreed that you would not mess with my life. I have my agent and my lawyer's phone number on my cell."

"Well Percy, she's a daughter of a witch! She's a half witch! Back in my day, people would be burned and stoned to death if they were a witch."

"Annabeth's not a witch! And your day was like, the beginning of time!"

"Percy, you have to under-"

"Just cool it, dad! It's been settled! Please dad, just don't interfere with my love for Annabeth."

"She's a witch I tell you, I witch!"

"Chill! God dammit."

And I swiped my hand through the image. I quickly found Annabeth and brought her up out of the water. Didn't go to shore though, I didn't want to attracted unwanted attention. I controlled the water to get out of her and I did CPR on her. Don't even ask how I did CPR in the water. Anyway, after about ten minutes of nervously doing CPR, Annabeth woke up while I was doing mouth-to-mouth respiration.

Annabeth's POV

Okay, why was Percy blowing air into me? Then I realized that his mouth was attached to mine. Must have been some kind of special New York kiss. Well, I kissed back and Percy pulled back immediately.

"Annabeth, you're awake!"

"Well, I didn't remember sleeping. I just opened my eyes and found your mouth was on mine, blowing air into me. And, do I taste peppermint?"

I smiled at that.

"Well, my dad threw off somewhere and you were unconscious and I did CPR on you and you woke up! And I had a piece of gum in the morning."

I smiled and kissed him.

"You saved my life, Seaweed Brain. Thank you so much." I whispered into his ear.

"Do you wanna go home or do you wanna see some underwater stuff?"

"I'll go where you go."

"Underwater stuff it is."

We headed down again and this time, nothing disturbed us. Percy showed my the coral, the fish, and the sharks. They were scary, but they just passed us. Percy was the reason why I was safe. I just looked into Percy's eyes as he babbled on and on about the fish the water, pollution, etc.

"Annabeth, are you listening?"

"No. I just like to look into your eyes."

"Oh. Well, we could go home and do that."

"Wait. Right after this."

I leaned forward and we had another underwater kiss. We kissed on and on, taking short breaths of air everyone once in a while. Our hands were all over each other. And this time, I wanted more. And as if right on cue, Percy licked my bottom lip. I let him in and he explored my mouth. After he did that, he let me n and I explored his mouth. And to top it off, we tongue wrestled… and I lost. Again. That was basically our kiss. Or make out session.

"Wow, Annabeth."

"Wow, me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I grabbed his arm and we headed home.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe that three weeks with Annabeth would pass by so quickly. I lay on my bed thinking of her. It was 4 am and I couldn't get any sleep. She would tomorrow. What would I do without her? I would feel empty again. I wouldn't be able to kiss her and hug her and stare into her stormy grey eyes.

_I know how you feel, kid._

_You miss Alegutsia?_

_Yeah,, I like it too when she's around._

*sigh*

_Vladigut, do you think that Annabeth's dad would let Annabeth stay longer?_

_Probably not. If I were blondie's dad, I would want her to come back home._

_Well, there has to be a way for her to be with me._

_What if you and blondie went to that camp?_

_Of course! Mr. Chase would let Annabeth go to camp!_

_Thank you, Vladigut for giving me such a good idea! Your welcome, Percy. Geez, I need some respect here!_

_Oh, right. Thanks, Vladigut. But I have a question. What do you do when I'm at camp?_

_Oh, I just watch gutlevision and eat gutcorn. _

_But what do you do when I fight?_

_I just watch gutlevision. I get used to the constant moving and fighting._

_So what do you watch? Do have like, gut channels?_

_No, but I have movies._

_How?_

_Well, I have Gutflix. I get unlimited movies and no late fees._

_Okay. Your world is freakishly similar to mine._

_Well I am your gut!_

_So what movies do you watch?_

_My favorite movie is X-guts: The Last Stand. Though X-guts Origins: Gutverine is also pretty good._

_That's creepy._

_I also watch the Dark Gut and the Incredible Gut. Oh, and sometimes I watch Spongegut. _

_What else do you do inside of me?_

_I also listen to music._

_What kind?_

_Rock, pop, and rap._

_Really? I love those too!_

_I am your gut. I'm very much like you._

_What are your favorite artists?_

_You know, Nickelgut, Linkin Gut, Gut Republic, Coldgut, Gut Rida, T-Gut, Justin Gutberlake, and Gut Fray._

_I'm creeped out._

_You should be. Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep now. and you're gonna tell blondie to go to camp with you._

_Okay._

I felt a lot more relieved and soon, I fell asleep too.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up this morning feeling sad. I would have to be today. I wouldn't be able to hold Percy's hand and kiss him anymore. *sigh* I wish that there was something I could do. Dad would probably want me back home. Three weeks with Percy was a short time to me, but a long time to him. He would want me to go back home. It was 8:30 and I decided to get ready for the day. After I showered and got dressed, I met Percy at the breakfast table.

"How was the night?"

"Okay."

"Any bad dreams?"

"Shut up, Percy."

"Well, I was thinking that we could go back to camp."

"That's a great idea, Percy!"

"Great. I'll ask my mom and you ask your dad."

I ran to the bathroom and IM'd my dad.

"Dad, Percy and I want to go to camp."

"I don't know Annabeth. I miss you. I want you to come home."

"But I always go to camp."

"Yeah, but you've been away for three weeks already."

"Please dad? You're gonna miss me anyway when I go to college and live my own life. You'd better get used to it now."

"But your stepmom and I miss you."

"No, my stepmom hates me. you don't understand dad. The reason I ran away was because I hated her and she hated me."

"Now, I don't see why two girls can't talk over their misunderstandings."

"She slapped me and called me a bitch once because I dropped a plate. That's not a misunderstanding."

"Well, we can-"

"No! And ever since she brought in her sons, I never get any privacy! They look at my E-mails, go through my stuff, and follow me around! I don't even wanna talk about it! Those two are pervs I tell you! They walked in when I was changing! They didn't even knock!"

"Fine, you can go to camp. But just calm down and cool it, Annabeth. Your stepmom isn't that bad."

"Whatever." I said as I swiped my hand through the mist.

Percy was outside the bathroom when I stepped out.

"Hey, I heard shouting. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I can go to camp with you."

"Great!"

And after about five hours, we finally arrived at camp. I was grateful that I got to spend the entire summer with Percy.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's POV

Okay. When Annabeth and I walked back to camp, there were all these new campers and a lot of old ones. But everyone knew me and Annabeth. We were like, the heroes of the final battle. And we were the former golden couple of the camp. When we walked to the big house, there were campers whispering "It's him." or "They're together again?" or "It's about time." Chiron was really glad to see us.

"Percy, Annabeth. How are you? I see that you two are um..."

"Yes Chiron, we're together again." Annabeth said

"Well, I'm glad that you two got that over with. The Aphrodite kids were crying in their cabin for days when you two had the argument. They kept on screaming 'So close! So close! They could have been married!'" Typical Aphrodite kids. Always trying to get Annabeth and I together, and then one day, married.

"Well, I guess that we have good news for them." I said with a smile.

"How long will you two be staying here?"

"The entire summer."

"That's great! But I have some information to share with you two. A couple of days ago, we had a camper almost killed when we were playing capture the flag. Most people didn't what happened, but I have a theory that there might still be another source of evil out there. Watch your backs and don't tell anyone else."

"Don't worry Chiron, Percy's got my back and I've got his. And our lips are sealed."

"I wouldn't say that your lips are always sealed. When I saw you two making out last year, your lips weren't very… closed."

Annabeth and I flushed when he said that.

"Chiron…" I muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you two anymore. Now run along now. Make some new friends and tell the Aphrodite kids that you two are together again!"

'We will, Chiron. We will."

After we came out of the Big House, Annabeth and I went to the Aphrodite cabin. We knocked on the door and Carrie opened the door.  
"Percy? Annabeth? Why are you two… oh my gods." She shrieked and started going crazy with joy… or craziness. I really didn't know. Her shriek brought the entire Aphrodite cabin to the door and soon enough, they were screaming too. Annabeth and I just shook our heads and left. We went inside my cabin and I hoped that I would see Tyson. Unfortunately, the bunk bed was empty.

"Thinking of Tyson?"

"Yup."

"But wait what's this?" I ask as I reach for a letter on my desk.

_Dear Big Brother, _

_I came to camp, but you weren't here. I heard that you and Anniebell got in a fight and aren't hugging and kissing anymore. Me sorry. I wish I could do something, but I really couldn't. hopefully, you apologize to Anniebell before it's too late and you two never talk to each other again. Me crying when I right this. You must be sad. Well, I did all that I could have done and made you something for Anniebell. If you push the center, it turns into a small shield. I think you supposed to kneel and slid this on Anniebell's fourth finger. Or is that until later? I don't know. But I give you anyway. Good luck!_

_-Tyson_

When I looked inside of the envelope, I found a bronze ring engraved with rows of tridents and owls.

"It's for you Annabeth, from Tyson. He told me to give this to you."

"Aw, that's so sweet of him"

"Press the center."

"Okay"

I watched as she pressed it and shrieked when the shield popped out. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"You should have seen your face. It was hilarious!"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

After a while we got bored, so we decided to go around camp and visit some of the new campers and visit our old friends. We found out that nobody really changed. The Stolls still liked to pull pranks, Clarisse still wanted to kill me, Grover was still nervous around Juniper and loved cans and enchiladas, Nico was still quiet and unemotional, and well, the new campers were just kinda… annoying. Well, I guess that it's natural. All the fifth graders hate the first graders. The eighth grade hates the sixth grade. And high school graduates hate freshmen. It's kinda normal. A few even came up to me and… flirted. But one stare from Annabeth and they got the message that I was "hers". It was really great to be at camp again and meet the campers. But my favorite was at night. That night after dinner, Annabeth and I held hands as we walked to the beach. We talked and laughed as we walked on the shore.

"You know Annabeth, what would we have been like if we had known that we would be together about three years ago?"

"Well, I would have gone up to you and slapped you."

"Ouch. Why?"

"Because. Back then I respected the idea of Athena and Poseidon can never be together. I would have made you so angry that you would have never wanted to be with me again."

"That hurts even more."

"What would you have done?"

"Well, I wouldn't have done anything, though I would have been a lot more nervous when talking to you."

Annabeth laughed at that. I loved her laugh. It was like something between a beautiful song and a giggle. It always cheered me up. We continued to walk until we reached my favorite spot on the beach and sat down. I looked into the stars as I thought of Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

I looked into the stars too, partially because Percy was looking at them and partially because I loved stars. I wish that Percy and I could have been turned into stars so we could be close to each other and shining brightly forever. His hand brushed against mine. I turned my head to see Percy looking at me. and once again, we stared into each others eyes. I loved his sea green eyes. They always reminded me of the ocean. And if I stared hard enough, I could see waves crashing against each other. Slowly, we leaned closer and our lips touched. Like always, we kissed for like, ten minute and our hands were all over each other. And always, we didn't want to break apart. But we had to or else someone would have walking in on us and started taking pictures. After our kiss, I leaned on him as we sat on the sand, looking at the full moon.  
"The moon's so beautiful. It shines so brightly in the night."

"The moon is beautiful, just like you."

I gave Percy a hug for that. Soon, we lay on our backs and were looking at the stars again. We kept on watching, until I grew tired and fell asleep next Percy.

"Good night, Annabeth." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night, Percy." I said as I smiled. It felt great to fall asleep in his strong, protective arms. It felt like heaven to be in his arms, and I never wanted to wake up again. I wanted to be in this position, with him, for the rest of eternity.


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth's POV

I woke this morning in Percy's arms at the beach. I didn't want to get up. Partly because it felt so good to be in Percy's grip and partly because I had a feeling that today would be really bad. Anyways, I watched Percy sleep for a while. He smiled slightly in his sleep and he didn't snore. (That would have been kind gross for PJO) I lightly shook him and he woke up.

"Morning."

"Morning to yourself, Seaweed Brain. We'd better get back to our cabins before someone finds out."

"Right."

We went our own ways and I felt… lonely. I've been away from him for like, five seconds and I already miss him. What would I do without him? I sneaked into my cabin and got into bed. Nobody even noticed me. At breakfast, Percy and I sat where we could at least see each other. The stupid camp rules made campers sit at their parent's table. After breakfast, Percy and I went to the Archery Range. Honestly, we sucked at shooting arrows. We actually did hit a few bulls eyes… but they were on other campers' targets. The Apollo kids tried to hid their laughter when we missed a shot or when we accidentally strung the bow backwards. (What happens is that you grip the string too tight and the wooden part comes toward you. It actually kinda hurts.) So after about five minutes Percy and I got annoyed of archery practice and went to the sword arena. We talked about stuff while we massacred straw dummies.

"You know, the war would have been a lot more easier to fight if all these slain dummies where actual monsters."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"Indeed I am." he said as he pulled me close for a kiss. Well, our kiss got interrupted. We heard the snap of a camera and saw Carrie running away. She was probably going to put it on "" or "" or something like that. And I bet that that Aphrodite was going to somehow get the picture and show it to all the Olympians. I was gonna get her one day.

"Well, that was… crappy."

"Seaweed Brain, maybe you're not that stupid after all.'

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

And a minute later, we kissing again and this time, it was undisturbed. When we looked around us, a lot of kids were staring at us.

"Oh yeah, we're at the swords arena, not the beach."

"You're still a Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever. Let's just… leave."

"Right."

As we headed for the beach, I stopped in front of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Percy, do you have a paintball gun?"

"No."

"A dozen eggs?"

"No."

"Spray paint?"

"No."

"Then what do you have that we can use to get back on the Aphrodite kids?"

"I got something."

"What?" you'll see.

We walked closer to the beach the beach until Percy told me to stop.

"Watch this."

He channeled a big wave of water and it splashed all over the Aphrodite cabin. When I looked closely, I saw that there was green seaweed all over the place.

"That'll teach them a lesson."

We stood in front of the Aphrodite cabin and started laughing uncontrollably. There was seaweed all over the place and the Aphrodite kids were screaming everywhere. We heard "Oh my god this seaweed green is like, sooooooooo last, last year!" and "The green goes horribly with all of our furniture!" and "This is sooo gonna take forever to clean up!" and "I'm too beautiful to be doing work" and "Oooh, this green goes goes so well with my skirt! I should make it into a bracelet!" and "We're like, totally not responsible for this!" and so on. Finally, someone asked "Who did this?" and all the campers pointed to us.

"Hey, not our fault. Blame Carrie for taking a picture of us kissing. All eyes were on Carrie, and she said "I'll clean up the mess?"

"Did you upload the picture onto the Internet and share it with anyone?" I asked.

"I only uploaded it onto and ."

"Hmmm…. Give us every single copy of the picture and upload a photo of you making out with… Conner Stoll onto the Internet and I'll clean up the mess for you." Percy said.

"But… but… I don't like Conner."

"JUST DO IT!" the rest of the cabin screamed.

"Okay, okay! Here's the only copy. It's on my camera." She said as she handed the camera to Annabeth.

"Thank you and Percy, clean up this mess."

"Be glad to."

He channeled another wave to the Aphrodite cabin. The wave washed off all of the seaweed, but the cabin members and everything inside were soaked.

"Not our problems." I said as Percy and I left, holding hands.

That night during the campfire, Percy and I went to the forest. It wasn't our favorite place, but if we went to the beach everyday, it would be pretty boring.

"Annabeth, I have something to show you."

"Is it how good of a kisser you are?"

"No, but I am a good kisser. Just follow me."

We went through a lot of paths and finally, we stopped before a big, tall tree. I followed him to the back of the tree and we brushed away some vines and revealed a ladder. We climbed all the way to the top of the tree and we stepped onto this sort of balcony thing.  
"Wow Percy this is amazing."

"Yeah. Grover and I built this after you left." He said as he lit a few candles.

"For me? No, for Juniper. But partly for you, in case you ever came back to me."

I gave him a hug.

"Look at the view."

I gasped. The sight was breath-taking. We saw all of camp and most of New York City."

"How did you build this?"

"You know, ladders, hammers, nails, screws, wood… oh, and about fifty naiads."

"I love it!"

"Glad you like it." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss. It was really romantic, the candles, the view, the night, it was like a dream. I know that all you girls out there are jealous because you guys don't have an awesome boyfriend that built a romantic tree house for you! We kissed for more than we used to. I hated it when we had to break up for air. It ruined the feeling and the power of our kiss. Then, it started to rain. I my gods, I was kissing Percy in the rain. That's like a girl's dream come true! When ur kiss ended, the rain had stopped too. Maybe a gift from Aphrodite, because we taught her children to not mess with other people's love. But wait that's really not right. Aphrodite always interferes with other people's love. Must have been the luck of the Irish. Good thing I always forwarded those chain mails. Well, Percy and I lay next to each other as we enjoyed the beauty of the night sky. After about an hour, we headed back to our cabins, hand in hand and fingers intertwined. It wasn't a bad day after all.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: it's been a few days since the visit to the tree. And sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I was on a week-long camping trip. Do you know how bad life is without electronics? I barely survived the week because there was no wi-fi. And you can't plug in an X-box 360 into a tree and expect it to turn on. So, most of the stuff I brought couldn't be used._

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were outside my cabin watching Carrie trying to make out with Conner. It was hilarious. She kept on running up to him and trying to pin him down, but Conner was way too strong and fast for her. The Aphrodite kids weren't the best warriors of all time. We knew it was kinda mean for us to make her do something she didn't want to do, but hey, she did deserve it. A crowd of about twenty campers had gathered around the two romantic brawlers. After about half an hour, Carrie was basically dragging herself to Conner and Conner was… well… as good as ever. Finally, Clarisse finally came to Carrie.

"Don't worry, I got this." Clarisse muttered

"No, Clarisse! Don't do this!"

"Well, since you put a hamster in my drawer and it peed all over my clothes, I guess that some payback is needed."

"Can't we settle this some other day?"

"Don't feel like. You're gonna get it today."

"Don't hurt me." Conner whimpered.

"AAAHHHH!" Clarisse screamed as she charged.

I honestly don't know how she did it, but she picked him up and threw him to a tree. Conner was screaming, but Clarisse continued to do her "duty". She got some rope from her back and tied Conner's feet and hands to together and tied the other end onto a tree branch. Pwned. By a girl… or man. You really couldn't tell the difference. Sure, she looked like a girl, but she acted like a guy. Maybe she was actually a really gay guy and her real name was Clarrisio or something. Anyway, Conner was screaming and trying to swing away from Carrie, but he was helpless. We watched and laughed as Carrie and Conner had a sucking lips moment. We were laughing so hard that we didn't notice Chiron trotting towards us.

"Annabeth and Percy, come with me to the Big House."

We followed Chiron and wondered why he wanted to talk to us privately.

"I believe that our camp may be under attack again."

"What? I thought that Kronos was defeated." I said.

"Well, Hermes came to talk with me yesterday and said that he saw many large groups of monsters headed our way to camp visiting one of his kids. There are probably more than a thousand. It seems that the monsters leftover from the battle are up for round two."

"There can't be that many monsters left from the battle!" I exclaimed.

"Remember that a lot of them ran away and hid in places. And, there are always new monsters reappearing. They are coming."

"When?" Percy asked.

"Very soon. I recommend that you two tell as many old timers here as possible to get prepared for the oncoming battle. But don't tell the younger campers. They may not be able to handle it."

"Yes, Chiron." We both said as we leaved the Big House.

Percy's POV

We told as much old timers as possible and tried to keep the news from the nosy new campers. That night, I found Annabeth at the beach, staring into the sky. I sat beside her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was somewhere else.

"Wise Girl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can't hide anything from me. One look at you and I know that something's wrong."

"It's just that… that I don't think that we can win this fight. Chiron said that the monsters numbered in the thousands and we… number in the 20's and the 30's."

It was true. Many of the campers were dead and wounded because of the battle.

"I just don't think we will win. Sure, we got lots of more campers, but they are too new to be fighting. If we let them fight, it will be like a suicide charge." She said.

"Annabeth, it's going to be alright. I'm invincible, remember?"

"No, you're not. You almost died in the battle if I hadn't saved you."

I held Annabeth close to me and stared into the ocean. I was beginning to realize the seriousness of the situation.

"And this time, we don't have the gods to help us. The hunters probably won't come either. We're living the Alamo (Google it for those who don't know.)."

"No we're not. We can win this."

"No, we won't. We'll lose everyone this time… and I'll lose you." She started crying.

I pulled her in for a hug.

"Annabeth, it's going to be okay. I will be with you."

"No, something horrible is going to happen." She said between sobs.

"Annabeth, think positive."

"I can't."

"Then I want you to know something. Even if I die, I will always remember you. And you will always remember me. And whenever you need me, I will be in your heart. I will be there. Just look deep enough and I will be there for you. And know that I will always love you. No matter what. Even if I die, I will always love you. I will always be waiting for you to join me in Elysium. I hope you understand that."

Annabeth stopped crying and looked up at me. I pulled her in for a short kiss.

"I will always love you too, Percy."

"I thought you called me Seaweed Brain."

That made her smile. We lay down on the sand with my arm around her waist.

"I hope that I can still enjoy the night sky and the crash of the waves with you after the battle."

"I will, Wise Girl. I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She smiled and snuggled close to me and fell asleep.

I held her closer but I had I weird feeling in my heart. Oh no. this was the kind of feeling I get when I do something wrong. Did I just swear to keep a promise that I can't keep. Oh man. This was going to be bad. I decided to not tell Annabeth. I shook the thoughts out of my head and tried to focus on Annabeth.

_You're gonna be guilty when blondie cries because you didn't keep your promise._

_Shut up, Vladigut._

_Look, if you die, I die too. Now Alegutsia won't like that._

_You're not making me feel better here._

_I'm just saying that you should be more watchful. Try not to ruin blondie's and Alegutsia's lives. Please._

_I don't know. I get this feeling that I'm going to die._

_Then don't die! I wanna live and be happy too._

_Please. I need to be alone._

_Fine. But think about it._

I lay on the beach, thinking about what was going to happen. I had to live. I had to live to keep my promise to Annabeth. I had to live for Annabeth. I wasn't going to lose my love, my angel, my sunshine, my world, my Annabeth. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth's POV

The entire camp was in a very tense mood. The army of monsters would come in about three days. Chiron had told all the new campers about the attack and that they were to stay in the Big House for the entire battle. Most of us were polishing our armor and sharpening our weapons. We all tried to not think too much about the battle, but we couldn't. The last time we battled an army of monsters, about half of our campers were wiped out. I thought of our dead comrades. The brave Michael Yew. The courageous Charles Beckendorf. The selfless Ethan Nemesis. All of these brave souls and many more fought with us. How many more souls will be taken after this battle? And what if some of those souls taken were people who were special to me. And the question that had been haunting my dreams for the past few nights came upon me; what if I lost Percy? What would I do then? Percy was more than a friend. He was more than my lover. He was a part of my heart, a big chunk of my world. If I lost him, then what would I become? Would I ever be Annabeth Chase again? Probably not.

Percy's POV

I was in my cabin, sharpening Riptide. I was trying to get the battle out of my head, but it was no use. Too much came to my head at once. Was I prepared for the battle? could I defeat monsters like I used to? Could I protect Annabeth? So many answerless questions hit me at the same time. But one question stood out more than the others; was I going to survive this? I wasn't thinking of saving my own life. I was talking about my fatal flaw. If I died, who would save the people who I care about? What would happen if I died? What would be of my mother? What would be of my friends? What would be of Tyson? What would be of Annabeth? She was the one who I thought the most about. If I died, what would she do? Who would she lean on? Who would she go to when she needed a hug? Who would she go to when she was down? Who would she go to when she needed love? Love. That lead me to another question. What is love? Is fighting for her and trying to protect her love, or running away and abandoning everyone to be with her love? I don't get it. Then, there was a flash of light and Aphrodite appeared before me.

"Percy, what to you think of love?'

"It's… it's… being with Annabeth. And it does wonders"

"Yes, it does do wonders, but that's only a part of it. Love is a commitment. It's not just a kiss and a hug that seals the love between two people. You and Annabeth are in love because your love is two-sided. You would do anything to let her live and she would do the same thing for you. Love requires sacrifice. Love doesn't always need two people. If you sacrificed yourself for the life of Annabeth, then you are showing love to her. Kissing and hugging is the simplest form of love. But really, love is sacrifice."

And then she disappeared. Love is sacrifice. I was going to fight with Annabeth, even though if it meant that I would die. But even if I did, I would die fighting beside Annabeth and dying because of my love for her. So even if I died, I would still be happy. And for now, I would spend as much time as possible with Annabeth.

_----------------------------------------Two days later--------------------------------------_

Annabeth's POV

Tomorrow would be the day of the battle. Tomorrow would be when we would lose more comrades. Tomorrow would be the day that I might lose myself and/or Percy. I sighed.

I walked over to Percy and told him to come to the beach with me. When we reached the shore, I started crying.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"It's just that, Percy… this might be… our last walk on the beach together… and this might be the last time I say 'I love you' to you and this might be the last time we ever kiss and-"

"Then let's make it a kiss worth remembering."

He pulled my close and our lips met. But this kiss was different. It was like he changed all his love for me into a type a type of energy and was sending it to me through his lips. This kiss was so much more passionate. This kiss wasn't about love. This kiss was more of a last reminder of what we were. This kiss was… magical.

"I love you Annabeth. I always will and I will never forget you. No matter what. I love you more than the air that supplies me with oxygen. I love you more than the sun that lights up my day. I love you more than the moon that lights the dark. I love you more than the sea. I hope that you will remember that."

"I will remember that Percy. I love you so much too. I love you more than I love architecture." That meant a lot to me.

"Nice choice of words, Wise Girl" he said and our lips met again for a short kiss.

"Percy, what if you don't make it?"

"Like what I said. I will always be in your heart."

I hugged him tightly. "I don't want you to go." I whispered.

Percy's POV

"I won't go. I'll always be with you."

I said that just to make Annabeth feel better. I really didn't want to tell Annabeth the truth. I felt really guilty when I thought about how Annabeth was going to react. I just couldn't think about it.

"Thank you Percy. I love you."

That gave me some hope. What if I thought only of Annabeth? What if I hung on, just for Annabeth's sake? Love does wonders. While love be my strength to cling on to my life and not let go? Will love be the solution to my problems? I hope it would. I was counting on Aphrodite for this one.

"I love you too, Annabeth" I said as we separated for our cabins. Tomorrow, it would be the big day. To test how far love will go.


	16. Chapter 16

Percy's POV

Today was the day of the battle. The day I was going to fight side by side with Annabeth. The day I would die. All of the first and second years were in the Big House while us old timers were going to fight to the death. Right now we were in full battle gear. Swords, armor, shields, everything. We had a lot less traps because the main gear guy, Beckondorf, was dead. We stood in a line, surrounding the forest that the monsters would come from. I stood next to Annabeth. I felt a small hand wrapped around mine. I turned my head and saw a pair of ad grey eyes.

"It's going to be okay." I told her.

She nodded, but I knew that she was not relieved. Then we heard a horn. Then another. Then another. The enemy was coming. We took our stances and prepared for the carnage. The chaos. The violence. The first monsters that came out were about two dozen telekhines. The Apollo cabin took care of them immediately. Then we heard their battle cry. It was something between "for vengeance" and a dracaena puking out a live pig. Don't even ask. The monsters poured out of the woods. I cut and slashed and kicked and punched, but it was no use. Whenever a monster died, another just took that one's place. I heard a scream to my left. A camper had already died. I kept on fighting. It ended up with Annabeth and I back against back, fighting. There was a large groups of monsters around us and whenever one charged, either Annabeth or I would strike and kill it. We heard a couple more screams and we knew that our defense was crumbling.

"Percy, I don't know if we will make it through!"

"You won't." a telekhine hissed.

"Shut up." I said as I killed it.

"Annabeth, we are going to live through this. We are going to be heroes once more." I struggled to say between cuts and slashes. This kept going on and on. we were bruised and cutting and becoming fatigued. There were probably only about ten of us left, and still having to deal with countless monsters. I started to feel helpless.

Nobody's POV

The Big House was stuffed with campers. Everyone was uncomfortable.

"I'm squished."

"Get your hand off of my hand!"

"It's so hot in here."

"This crappy."

But there was one camper, Ben, who didn't complain. He stood up on a table and shouted

"Everybody just shut up! Do you not realize that our brothers and sisters out there are dying to try to defend camp and us? Do you not realize that we are stuck here while others are being slain? I'm tired of sitting here and doing nothing. I wanna fight. Now who's with me?"

Nobody stood up.

"Do you people want to be sitting ducks; waiting to be killed? Do you have any honor in you at all? Trent, you have lots of aggression. Why aren't you standing up? What are you, a big wimp? Why aren't all of you standing up? All of our parents were gods! Are you guys telling me that you're weak? Are you guys telling me that our godly parents are weak? If you had any respect for your parents at all, then you would stand up and fight. If none of you are going, then I'll go. At least there will be someone who will fight for our camp, our family, our pride."

"Ben, wait. you can't do this by yourself. Count me in." someone said

"Me too." Said someone else.

"And me."

"Don't forget me!"

"I'm in."

"I'm gonna go for it."

"Count me in."

Soon, everyone in the Big House was going to go outside and fight. They snuck out and ran to the swords arena.

"Everyone get your weapons!" Ben yelled.

When everyone was ready, Ben ordered everyone to charge.

"Battle cry!" Ben screamed as ran.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! FOR THE GODS!

Percy's POV

I heard something. It was like, a battle cry! I pulled Annabeth out of the group of monsters and ran to see what was going on.

"I can't believe it."

"Weren't they supposed to be in the big House?"

"It doesn't matter. We have restored hope."

We charged back at the monsters. We were good. The old timers took care of the more dangerous monsters and the younger ones took care of the easier monster. After the long battle was over, I smiled. About forty or so campers died altogether, but we did it. We saved camp. I turned over to see how Annabeth was doing, but I immediately changed moods. I sprinted toward her. There was a _Laestrygonian (I don't know how to spell it.) giant about to smash his club on Annabeth. And she wasn't prepared. She was looking at the horizon._

_"No!" I screamed as I jumped in between the monster and Annabeth, just before he hit her. The club landed on me and crushed my back. Then everything went black._


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth's POV

Sometimes things happen too fast. I was enjoying the view of victory when I hear this scream. I look behind me and I see Percy… struck on his back by a Laestrygonian giant. I watched as Percy's limp body hit the ground.

"Percy!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I glanced at the monster with pure hatred.

"You ugly son of a bitch!" I cried as I raised my knife and stabbed him… and stabbed him… and stabbed him. When he exploded into golden dust, I still wanted to stab him. I went over to Percy's side and wept.

"Percy… don't leave me..."

"Annabeth…"

"Don't go, Percy! Please! I need you! I can't live without you!"

"Annabeth… I love… you…"

"Don't say that to me! If you really love me, then you wouldn't be doing this to me!" I cried.

"I… did this… for you."

"Percy… you promised! Why didn't you keep it? Why? You promised me that we would be together again! Why?" I wailed. I couldn't stop crying.

"Annabeth… I'm… trying to… hold… on… but… I'm… moving…on."

"No Percy! Don't move on! Stay! Please!" I sobbed. There was a large crowd around us, but I didn't care. I was crying so much that I didn't notice Percy slowly sitting up. Then he wrapped his arms around me. they were cold.

"Annabeth… please… stop… crying. It… breaks my… heart… to see you… so sad."

"Percy… you're breaking my heart right now."

Then, he kissed me. Using his last breaths, he wanted me to be happy. I kissed back. I kissed him with the same energy that he was kissing me with. The energy was love. We both didn't want to leave each other, but Percy was leaving me. He was weakening second after second. His was pulse slowing down.

"Percy… please. Please keep your promise. I'm begging you." I whispered.

"Annabeth… I…" then his eyes closed and his body went limp. I started crying again, holding on to his cold, lifeless body. Chiron trotted over and saw the body in my arms.

"Annabeth, we have to get Percy into the infirmary. There still might be hope for him."

"Hope?" I said in a childlike voice.

"Yes, hope. Let's go." He said gently. He tried to reach for Percy, but I turned away and held Percy tighter.

"Don't take him away from me." I said sadly.

Chiron's POV

She must be in shock. Hopefully, she won't get Post-traumatic Stress Disorder or Social Anxiety Disorder from this. (Search it up on Google for those of you who don't know what PTSD and SAD is.)

"Annabeth, we don't have much time!" I yelled at her. But when I looked into her sad, confused eyes, I calmed down. "Let's go to the infirmary together." I held her hand as we walked to the infirmary. We lay Percy on a cot and I got the defibulator out. Annabeth's eyes widened at the sight off it.

"No… don't hurt… him. Pain… is bad." She said sadly.

She screamed and flailed as two campers pulled her out of the room. this hurts me more than it hurts you I thought as I used the defibulator on him. After about five tries, the heart monitor finally beeped. Percy was going to be okay. I stepped out of the room and immediately heard Annabeth screaming.

"Let me see him!"

"Annabeth, it's okay. you can see him now."

She looked at me with watery eyes and ran into the room.

"Percy's going to be fine. He's in a coma right now, but he'll be fine."

I looked at Annabeth. She sat down beside Percy and gently touched his cheek.

"He's… cold."

"He's going to be alright."

"Chiron… how did Percy survive?"

"Well, I'm assuming that he was hit right above his Achilles' heel. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it did a lot of damage."

When I looked at her again, she was crying beside Percy and holding his hand. Tears streamed down her face and landed on Percy's cheek. I looked away. I hoped that Percy would wake up soon. For his friends. His family. His loved ones. For all of us.


	18. Chapter 18

Annabeth's POV

I sat next to Percy, hoping that he would wake up and say hi to me. A week had passed since it happened. I shook my head as I thought about it. Why did things always have to come to this? Why do bad things happen to good people? Why? A tear formed and streamed down my cheek. I glanced at Percy. He was still in a coma. I gently caressed his cheek with my hand. When was he ever going to wake up? Was he ever going to wake up? Percy was getting paler and paler everyday. If this went on, then it wouldn't be long before Percy… passed on. Tears escaped out of my eyes and dripped on the floor. Percy…wake up! Wake up! Please! Wake up for your family. Wake up for your friends. Wake up for me. Please. A tear from Percy's eye and streamed down his cheek. I gasped.

"Percy? Percy! Are you awake?"

*No reply*

"No…" I said sadly. Where are you, Percy? I wished that I could have been with Percy's soul right now. I could help him and together we could get out of the word lost and into the word found. I wished that I were with him. Chiron walked in.

"How is he doing?"

"Okay… he's getting paler and colder."

"That's not good."

I looked away as tears formed in my eyes. I didn't want anybody to see me cry.

"Will he get better?"

"I don't know, Annabeth."

"Annabeth, you really should get out of the infirmary every once in awhile. You haven't eaten anything for two days."

"I'm not hungry."

"Annabeth, you're a wise girl. You know what you should do and what you shouldn't."

"I know that I should be with Percy."

"Damn you Aphrodite…" he muttered as he walked away.

I focused back on Percy. Please, Zeus, Apollo, Ra, Jesus, whatever. Please bless Percy and allow him to live. I closed my eyes and tears came out. I lay down beside Percy and hugged him. Where are you? Where is the stuff that's inside of you? Can't you see I need you? Can't you see I can't think of anything but you? I cried and rested y head against Percy. I didn't feel Percy at all. What I felt was a bunch of coldness and emptiness and se faint heartbeats. No liveliness at all. No warmth and affection either. Why aren't you here for me? I thought as a cried. After an hour, I cried myself to sleep. The first time I slept in a long time. In my dream, I dreamed of me and Percy, enjoying the sunset on the beach. Our fingers were intertwined and we stared into each other's eyes. And just before we were going to kiss, the earth rumbled. The forest burst in flames. The sky turned blood red. The ocean churned. And Percy was… slowly fading away.

"Percy! Don't go!" I screamed.

I try to grab hi and pull him back to me, but my body is frozen. And I watch Percy slowly leaving me.

"NOOO!" I screamed as rivers of tears flowed down my cheeks.

And then I wake up next to Percy. I was relieved at first, but then I realized that the real Percy wasn't in there. I start to cry again; the tears running down my cheeks and staining the sheets. I felt alone. Nobody in this world could help me. I felt vulnerable. There was no life in me without Percy. I felt… lost. Lost in myself. Lost in this world of confusion and sadness. You never realize how much you need someone until you lose that someone.


	19. Chapter 19

Annabeth's POV

Percy's been in his coma for about three months now. We really don't know if he'll ever wake up. I still stayed by his side twenty four seven and my brothers and sisters brought me what I needed. I looked at Percy's pale face. So pale. No life at all. Percy's skin used to have a fantastic tan color, but as the days went on, it turned into a bleachy white. Seriously. It was like someone poured skin bleach on him. And he was getting colder and colder as the days went on. I tried to keep him warm with my body temperature, but nothing was working. Another bad thing that was happening was that Percy's pulse was getting slower and fainter everyday. I really didn't know how long he had left. I lay by his side and touched his cheek with my hand. Colder than yesterday. I snuggled towards him. I could barely hear his pulse. It was so slow and faint. Was Percy really going to leave me this time? Would his luck finally run out? I tried to stop myself from crying, but it was no use. There were too many emotions that were overwhelming my will power. Sadness. Disbelief. Depression. Weakness. Heartache. So many emotions. Why won't you wake up, Percy? Why? And then the heart monitor stopped beeping. I sat up and looked closely at the heart monitor. A long line.

"Chiron!"

Chiron ran into the room. "What happened?"

I could barely get the words out of my mouth; I was crying so much. "The heart monitor… Percy… no pulse… dying… help him…"

Chiron immediately got out the defibulator and shocked Percy. No pulse. Another shock. No pulse. Another shock. No pulse. Another shock. No pulse. Another shock. Silence. Beep… beep… beep… I sighed of relief. Percy was okay… for now.

"Chiron, will he make it?"

"I don't know, child. I don't know."

"He's so cold and pale…"

"I'm guessing that he probably has less than 24 hours."

My eyes widened with horror.

"24… hours?"

"Yes…" he said sadly.

"No! That can't be! He's Percy! He can't die!" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, child. I'm afraid that we should start planning a funeral."

"No… don't let it end this way…" I cried. "DON'T LET IT END THIS WAY!" I screamed. Rivers of tears were pouring out of my eyes and flowing down my cheeks.

Chiron walked out of the room to let me be alone. I hugged my knees and cried.

Percy's POV

I feel so weak right now. I've been in this maze for a very long time. I can't find my way out. Everything here is cold and dark. There's no love at all. I haven't seen a speck of sunlight in what seemed like years. I trudged through the passages, taking random turns left and right. I wished that I could have just walked through all of the walls and got out of this place, but I couldn't. I was weak and tired. Am I… dying? No. I had to live for my family and Annabeth. I went on wearily, still not knowing where I was going. I don't remember how I got to this place or what even happened before that. All I remembered was Annabeth and I kissing… then this. I shake my head in frustration. Where the hell am I? Where the hell is anyone else? I decided to just turn right wherever I go. It's been about five hours and I'm still turning right wherever I go. Where's the exit? Where's the entrance? I kept on walking and out of the corner of my eyes, I see… light. I follow the light and I see the most beautiful thing in my life. It's a great big sphere of light that shines in every color. I see the light.

Annabeth's POV

Percy is… dying. His pulse is slowing down. He's having difficulty breathing. He's paler than ever. And he's freezing. Chiron and the Apollo campers are giving it their all to try to save Percy, but nothing's working. i watched helplessly as Percy lay there… dying. Why won't love pull through? Why won't he just wake up and kiss me for the first time in three months? Why was Aphrodite torturing me like this? The line on the heart monitor is basically a somewhat curly line. He was moving on. I ran to him and shook him fiercely.

"Wake up Percy! Wake up! I don't want you to die! Don't go near the light! Stay! Come back!" I wept.

Percy's POV

The light was so beautiful. I didn't notice my feet were bringing me closer to it. I looked closely and I saw a beautiful palace next to the sea. So irresistible. So dazzling. I wish Annabeth were here to see it with me. The light's aura makes me feel so warm and happy. I want to go into it.

Annabeth's POV

"Wake up Percy! Don't leave me!"

Percy's POV

I take a step. It's fifteen feet from me.

Annabeth's POV

"Don't go near the light! Stay!"

Percy's POV

Another step. It's so beautiful.

Annabeth's POV

"I love you Percy! Don't go! Don't go if you love me!"

Percy's POV

Another step towards the light. It's less than five feet from me. I breath in a breathe of air. So warm and heavenly.

Chiron's POV

"Clear!"

Annabeth's POV

"Don't die, Percy! You can't die! I need you!"

Percy's POV

Another step. I reach for the light; it is within an inch from my arm.

**Stop.**

_A/N: Well guys, you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out if Percy lives or dies! Yeah, I'm an asshole._


	20. Chapter 20

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't take it any more. I pounded my fists on Percy and I shook him.

"WAKE UP PERCY! GOD DAMMIT WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I might have insulted Percy, but I didn't care. This wasn't the time to be polite. This was the time for Percy to wake his fucking butt up.

Percy's POV

The light… it's so beautiful… and I want to plunge myself into it. I take another step. So close. My eyes close and I prepare to fall in, but then the ground starts rumbling. The ceiling starts to collapse and the walls start falling apart. I fall on the ground, shaking violently. The ceiling collapses but nothing hits me. Then I see a brilliant white light. This light wasn't the light I saw before. This one… was beautiful. This light didn't look beautiful, but it made me feel… alive. So lively. I felt myself strengthening. I jumped up toward the light. And… I floated up to it, until I was completely into it. Then I was in a pitch black space that seemed endless. Then, I hear voice screaming my name. A voice I knew too well. Annabeth. Where was she? Then, I feel the violent shaking again. And reluctantly, I slowly open my eyes.

Annabeth's POV

I was violently shaking him and screaming his name. it didn't seem to be working, but after a long time, his body shuttered and then… slowly… his eyes opened and I saw those warm, affectionate green eyes that made me melt.

"Percy…" I whispered and I hugged him tightly.

"Annabeth…" he said weakly.

"Don't you ever leave me again." I whispered. New tears were streaking down my cheeks. I wasn't crying because of my anger and sadness. I was crying of joy.

He slowly sat up and hugged me back. "I'm here for you."

Chiron's POV

I looked at the couple. They were locked in an embrace, completely lost in each other. I gathered the rest of the Apollo campers and we headed out of the room to let the two lovers be alone.

Percy's POV

I hugged Annabeth to me tightly. I wasn't going to let anything separate us, ever again. I closed my eyes, and tears came out. I wasn't going to lose her again. Annabeth was crying in my shoulder. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"My back… it's killing me."

"You're still weak right now. I shouldn't have tackled you."

"No, it's okay. I missed you." I said and smiled.

So for the next few hours, Annabeth and I were just beside each other. Sometimes we talked. Sometimes she spooned nectar into my mouth. And sometimes we just looked at each other.

"So, what were you doing while I was sleeping?"

"What do you mean sleeping? You were in a coma and you had me worried like hell!"

"What were you doing?"

"What did you think I was doing? I was by your side the entire time, day and night."

"Oh. You didn't have to."

"No, I had to. You would've died if I hadn't noticed your heart stopped beating and called Chiron to shock you."

"Well thank you Wise Girl. I knew having you around would pay off someday."

"Are you saying that you're using me?"

"No, I'm just saying what a lucky man I am with a woman like you."

"Correction. You're still a kid inside."

"Shut up."

"So where were you?"

"I was on this bed."

"No, I mean the real you."

"Well, I… I don't think you'll believe me. You know, you're the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom so you probably won't believe in souls and spiritual worlds."

"Are you saying that I'm uncreative?"

Same old Annabeth. "No, I was saying that you probably won't believe me because what I'm about to say is completely not logical and stupid."

"No, just say it. I won't laugh."

"Okay. so, I was in this maze thing-"

Annabeth already snickered. "Annabeth!"

"Sorry, it's just that… 'I was in a maze!'"

"Yeah, in dark, black maze that took me months to get out of."

"Continue."

"So, I was stuck in there and it was just horrible. There wasn't anybody with me, and I didn't know how you were doing. And after months of wandering, I was about to break down when I saw a glimpse of light. I followed it and I saw the light."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

"Yes, I was very drawn toward it. I just couldn't resist it. But then the whole place collapsed and I was sucked into a black space. Then, my eyes slowly opened and I saw an angel. I thought I was dead, but I wasn't."

"Really? Was this angel… pretty?"

"Annabeth, the angel I saw was crying and shaking me in an infirmary. You were the angel."

"Percy, stop it!"

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to shower my girlfriend with flattery."

"Shut up."

Well, the day went on like this until Chiron came in and said that I needed my rest. So that night, I fell asleep peacefully with sleeping beauty in my arms. Then I realized that I haven't felt Annabeth snuggled against me in a long time. I looked down at her. She was sleeping calmly. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Annabeth's POV

Well, what can I say? Seaweed Brain heals fast. It's been about three weeks and he's already on his feet. We both learned a lot from our "experience". We really loved each other, and being separated would be total torture. We really had a lot of catching up to do. We hadn't been at the beach for so long, and the tree house, and swimming, and… whatever. I was going to spend as much time as possible with Percy. We were finally together, permanently… unless Percy gets killed in a car accident or a plane accident! Or… no. stop thinking about those things. Right now, I was enjoying my surroundings. Percy had his protective arms wrapped around me and we were at the beach, enjoying the sunset.

"I kept my promise."

"Yes, you did keep your promise."

"I kept my promise for you, and will you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Will you promise to marry me someday?"

I stared at him for awhile, then smiled and hugged him. "Yes." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more!"

"Wait, did you just say that you love me ore than I love you?"

"Yes."

"You know that I love you more."

"I love you more."

"I lo- we're still the same, aren't we?"

"Yes, yes we are, Wise Girl."

I laughed and we kissed. I practically melted in his arms. It's been so long since his lips touched mine.

"We're definitely going to build something permanent."

------------------------About eight years later-------------------

Percy's POV

This was the big day. I was dressed in a way too formal tuxedo, but I was happy… and nervous.

"Relax, Percy." Paul said,

"Easy for you to say. You and mom got married seven years ago."

"Everyone's nervous when they're about to get married."

"Whatever."

"You know, I bet that Annabeth is the same way as you are."

I smiled. The image of Annabeth pacing back and forth across the floor was priceless.

Annabeth's POV

Right now, I feel crappy. I'm in a way too fancy dress and Ms. Jackson and the rest of the Aphrodite girls are nit-picking over the smallest flaws.

"OMG! You have like, a speck of dust on your dress!"

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god! Get if off!"

"Don't you girls think that Annabeth has more things to think about than dust?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"That's right! Annabeth, you should totally try this lipstick!"

"Oooo, wear these cute gloves!"

"You need more mascara!"

"Your hair needs to be more straight!"

"Girls, I think that Annabeth needs to be alone."

"Fine." They said and left.

"Annabeth, I know how you're feeling. Just relax. Breathe in… and out. In… and out."

Slowly, I began to calm down. "I don't know if I'm going to be okay."

"You're going to be fine. I promise."

"Thanks Ms. Jackson."

"Oh, it's time! Let's go Annabeth!"

I walked out and I saw Percy… and the crowd… and eyes staring at me…

"I wanna puke."

"Shhh. You're going to be fine."

I stood next to Percy and the wedding dude person started reading the wedding oath… promise… I do thing. It went on forever!

"Percy Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase, to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, honor, and keep her, for better, for worse; in sickness & in health; for richer, for poorer…: the wedding dude said. Blah blah blah. As if I cared… yeah, I do care.

"I do." Percy said.

"And Annabeth Chase, do you take Percy Jackson, as your husband? Do you promise to stay by his side…" he went on and on. I dazed off. And I didn't hear him when I was supposed to say I do and Percy elbowed me.

"What? Oh! Oh, yes… um… I do." I looked at Percy and saw him shaking his head. Way to go Annabeth.

The wedding dude glared at me, then said to Percy, "You may kiss the bride."

Now that, I paid attention to and Percy pulled me close, and our lips touched. There was a cheer from the crowd and everyone clapped their hands. I was pretty sure some of the Aphrodite girls were crying.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

----about five years later----

Percy's POV

I woke up next to Annabeth. Eight AM. The typical Saturday morning. I turned over and hugged Annabeth.

"Percy lee me alone." She muttered. I smiled and continued to hug her.

"Percy." she whined.

"I love you."

She finally turned around. "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth, we're thirty. We're adults. It's about time to lose our nicknames."

"You're still a kid to me."

"Hey!"

She laughed and kissed me. I pulled her close and kissed her too. We've been married for five years now and we're happy. And lots of strange things happened, like me being an author. Believe it or not, Annabeth one day said that I was full of childish ideas, so I tried writing a book. After ten months of frustration, I published my first book, The Lightning Thief. (Rick Riordan should be sued for plagiarism! It was obvious that the Lightning Thief is an autobiography by Percy himself! You guys are so stupid to think that Rick Riordan actually wrote the PJO series! Ha! Douche bags!) My book made millions and I finally got to rub something in Annabeth's face. She, obviously, was an architect who designed the newly built the Minerva Bridge and the Neptune Towers. By the way, we had a pair of twins. Yes, a pair of small, chubby, adorable twins. Note that I did say adorable. And lucky us, one's a boy and one's a girl. Two boys would be too much of a handful. Strangely, Annabeth picked the boy's name and I picked the girl's name. Annabeth named the boy Charlie, after our fallen friend Charles Beckondorf and I named the girl Minerva. We call her Minnie. I turned on the TV for the daily news and Annabeth made breakfast.

"Good morning mommy, good morning daddy!" Minnie said.

"Good morning dear, where's your brother?" I asked

"He's playing with his Percy Jackson action doll."

"They are not dolls! They're Percy Jackson action figures and they can kick monster butt!" Charlie exclaimed. (Percy Jackson toys! LOL XD)

"All right, you two. Come eat your Percy-O's." Annabeth said.

"Mommy, how did you meet daddy?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah, how did you?" Charlie continued.

Annabeth and I looked at each other.

"_Well, it all started when your mother said that I drooled in my sleep at Camp Halfblood…"_

_Well, this is the ending. Hope you liked my story! BTW, almost no one is reading my new story! Go 2 my profile! It's called the Path To Happiness! BTW of the BTW, check out my new forum, PJO ideas!_


End file.
